The fleeting pace at which consumer markets are evolving has heralded an era befitting the adage—small is beautiful. Consumer goods companies and manufacturers are directing resources towards building compact devices and gadgets to attract customers. In the efforts of building compact devices, various ways of scaling down sizes of devices have been devised. One such way is by providing the devices and gadgets to be foldable. For example, mobile phones, tablet personal computers, and laptop having foldable bodies and displays have been developed.